Fawcett
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Black |skin = Light |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Fawcett family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw |theme = ravenclaw |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = hide |hidem = hide |hidea = }}S. Fawcett was a witch and Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1990s. She lived with her family near Ottery St Catchpole. Biography 1992–1993 school year In 1992, she attended the Duelling Club set up by Gilderoy Lockhart and received a minor injury. She was probably paired up with another student and started duelling like everyone else. 1994–1995 school year In 1994, she did not attend the Quidditch World Cup, because her family couldn't get tickets. On Hallowe'en, she attempted to place her name in the Goblet of Fire to participate in the Triwizard Tournament by using an Ageing Potion. Because of Albus Dumbledore's Age Line, however, she grew a long white beard instead. Later, on Christmas Eve, Fawcett attended the Yule Ball with Stebbins, and both were docked ten points by Professor Snape when he caught them together in the rose garden. This suggests that she was a fourth year or above, as she was able to attend the Yule Ball, unless she was invited by Stebbins (just like Ginny Weasley was invited by Neville Longbottom as she didn't have the proper age to attend the Yule Ball at that time); but given that Fawcett and Stebbins were caught together in the rose garden, they might have met each other for a time; they might have been the same age and started attending Hogwarts the same year. Sometime during her time at the school, she borrowed the library copy of , and was due to return it on 16 September. Behind the scenes *Fawcett was portrayed by Alex Argenti in , but her scenes were cut from the theatrical version, but appeared in a deleted scene on the DVD of the film. In the scene, she and Stebbins are not caught by Professor Snape in the rose bushes, but in a Hogwarts carriage parked in the Entrance Courtyard. **However, in some television showings, this scene is in the actual film. *In the British, Canadian, Ukrainian, Russian, Polish and Danish editions of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, when Snape catches Fawcett with Stebbins in chapter 23, he says, "Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett! And ten points from Ravenclaw, too, Stebbins!", although Fawcett is referred to as a Ravenclaw by Albus Dumbledore in chapter 16."S. Fawcett" on The Harry Potter Lexicon The American edition of the novel amends this error, with Snape taking Fawcett's points from Ravenclaw, and Stebbins' from Hufflepuff. In the Goblet of Fire film, however, Snape makes a similar error where he refers to Fawcett as a Hufflepuff and Stebbins as a Ravenclaw. The only way it couldn't be a mistake is that Snape mentions the consequences of the partner's rule-breakings. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Fawcett ru:С. Фосетт fr:J. Faucett pl:S. Fawcett sv:S. Fawcett Fawcett, S. Category:Fawcett family Fawcett, S. Fawcett, S. Fawcett, S.